


Yoda & Chewbacca's Wedding

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I was forced to write this.
Relationships: Chewbacca/Yoda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Yoda & Chewbacca's Wedding

Chewbacca stood nervously at the altar, his friends and family sitting around him. Everyone was waiting in anticipation for Yoda to come walking down the aisle. Chewbacca swallowed thickly. He was ready for this. He was ready to finally marry his best friend.

Yoda and Chewbacca had met years ago, even before the events of the Clone Wars took place. During the Clone Wars, they fought alongside one another. And during the fall of the Republic, the two of them last saw each other before Yoda left for Dagobah. It had been years until the two of them had met again. And with the Jedi Order no longer being a thing, Yoda was allowed to marry.

Han gave his buddy a wink and a thumbs up as the music started. Chewbacca looked towards the doorway and watched as Yoda, dressed in a nice suit, started walking slowly down the aisle. And it wasn’t just for dramatic effect, Yoda was much older than he used to be and couldn’t walk as fast. But Chewie didn’t mind. He wiped a few tears from his eyes as the guests awed.

When Yoda finally got to the alter, Chewbacca knelt down so he could hold his lover’s hands. The priest, R2-D2, started the ceremony.

“Beep-bee-bee-boop-bee-doo-weep” the droid chirped and looked between them.

“I do,” Yoda said.

Chewbacca growled happily and everyone looked to Han Solo for translation.

“He said ‘I do’. C’mon guys, it’s not that hard.”

With that, the two of them shared a kiss as their guests cheered and whistled. A truly was the best way to celebrate the end of the Galactic Empire.

Afterwards, everyone enjoyed some cake and then said goodbye to the lovely couple as they began their honeymoon on Felucia.

———

Yoda force jumped onto the bed in their Felucia home, “Ready for you, I am. Consummate this, I will.”

Chewbacca roared and hopped onto the bed, on top of Yoda. His big hands could practically hold Yoda’s entire body. He ripped off his lover’s suit, like the animal he is, and kissed Yoda. (Does Chewie have the lips for that?)

Yoda moaned, “Mmm, love you, I do.” 

Chewbacca roared in response.

His large cock grew to be nearly the size of Yoda and the green little man nearly fainted from the sight of it, “Large, you are. Knew this, I did not. But, take it, I will.”

Chewbacca started grinding his cock on Yoda, literally using his lover’s whole body in the process. Yoda’s cock was being stimulated in the process and he moaned. (Does…does Yoda even have a penis?)

Chewbacca knew there was no way he was going to fit inside of Yoda, so grinding against him was just as good. But Yoda kept urging Chewbacca to go inside him.

“Want you inside, I do. Take it, I can.”

Chewbacca roared worriedly, but if Yoda said he could take it then he wasn’t lying. So, Chewbacca grabbed some lube and slicked up his fucking cock all nice and wet. He slowly pushed into Yoda and he thought it would pop out the other side with how deep he was going. He was probably in his lover’s fucking stomach for all he knew. But Yoda was enjoying himself and Chewbacca was horny as fuck.

“Mmm, good, it is.” Yoda was gasping as Chewbacca rammed into him over and over. He thought his body might rip apart with every thrust, but he loved Chewbacca so much and experiencing something like this with him was everything he’d ever wanted.

Chewbacca roared with ecstasy.

Yoda felt as Chewbacca came inside him and it filled him up and even a little bit came out of Yoda’s mouth because of small he is compared to Chewie’s large penis. Anyway—

Chewbacca gave Yoda’s penis a few tugs and then Yoda came too.

RIP, he doesn’t get a full paragraph for his orgasm.

The two of them laid in bed, out of breath.

Yoda chuckled, “Understand the Jedi, I do now. Hated the no-sex rule, they did.”

Chewie laughed however a Wookie would laugh and they enjoyed their honeymoon.


End file.
